


Tidbits 6 by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth collection of paragraphs, poems, one-liners, and other pieces of slashy Sentinel stuff, by various authors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidbits 6 by Many and Varied

Disclaimer: Let's see...none of these characters belong to any of us. They belong to Pet Fly and Paramount and other people. No harm is intended and no money is being made here. That should cover it, right? No Plots for the most part...nothing but quickies. (Pun intended) 

Warning: Rated NC-17 for nudity, sexual content, language and adult situations. 

## Senad Tidbits

Bits,pieces, and parts of thoughts and drools posted to the senad mailing list  
by various authors

* * *

  
Tidbit #1

Re: The photos from a certain scene in the ep, Warriors, which were at a particular web site....  
  
  
  


PHOTOS -- Fill in the Blanks  
  
  


No, no, no... Jim would never hurt his precious Blair, shake him up abit, but he would never hit him unless he was out of his head.. 

More likely... 

He came home... found the door unlocked and Blair sitting on the couch or at the kitchen table grading papers or some such, headphones securely over the ears and walkman turned up full blast. Can't hear a thing. 

Jim comes in, yells at Blair, but B doesn't respond 'cause he can't hear him... J storms over to B and grabs him by his shoulders. B pulls the headphones off and asks J what his problem is. J grabs the walkman and throws it at the door.... 

"Blair do you have any idea what could happened to you, what if some psycho had followed you home.." Shaking Blair again, Jim continues to rant. "He could have walked in here and done anything to you... " 

Realizing what he had done and how distraught he has made his lover, Blair collapses into Jims arms. "Oh, gawd, I'm sorry.. I ... I promise never to forget to lock the door again...and I won't use my walkman in the loft again." Thinking quickly, Blair adds. "I ... I'll use your stereo system from now on... I promise." 

"It's ok, baby... I just don't want to lose you. I love you so damn much, baby, it hurts... there there... I didn't mean to upset you like this. I just want you to remember to lock the door." Jim soothed Blair. Picking him up, Jim carried Blair up to their bed. 

Gently laying him down on the bed, Jim started to take Blairs clothes off of him. Once they were both nude, he laid down on the bed next to him. Slowly and passionately he made loved to Blair worshipping his body with hands, lips and tongue. When he finally took Blair in his mouth.... 

Opps, sorry about that. Don't know where my brain was there for a minute... well ok so we all know where my brain was. Just don't know when this changed from a discussion about Photos to a sex scene. 

Sorry about that. Now where's that darn delete key.... ooohhhh no not to the list...... 

Sue  
  


* * *

Tidbit #2

(After Cynthia lost part 2 of her story, No Valentines, to the vagarites of those "wonderful people over at West Texas Utilities", she said this:) 

> Could someone please turn the on switch back to its upright position in  
> my brain, and make sure that damned lightbulb over my head is working.  
> Thanks for letting me vent.  


(Whereupon debbi wrote...) 

The Case of the Missing Story  
  
  


"Ellison, Sandburg, my office." 

"What's up, Cap?" 

"We just got a report of a missing story. Author's name is Cynthia. She knows the perpetrators. Get over there and see what you can find out." 

"Ok, Simon. Let's go, Chief." 

"Jim, where are we going? This isn't the way to Cythia's." 

"I know, Chief, but we need to swing by the loft and pick up some of that special tea you use when you're really wired. You know, the one with catnip in it. That'll help her calm down enough to give us some leads." 

"Wow, man, I thought you didn't believe in that stuff. Oh, this is like *so* cool." 

"Well, Sandburg, if it can bring you down off the ceiling after finals, it can certainly help Cynthia out." 

"Yeah, sure, uh . . . Jim, I know we're on the case and all, but do you think we could take a couple of minutes to . . . you know . . ." 

"Sandburg! We're working." 

"I know, but thinking about how *you* put me on the ceiling last night has got me like *way* too excited to work right now. Please, Jim, just a few minutes. . ." (puppy dog eyes, pout, whimper) 

(big sigh) "Ok, Chief, just a few minutes . . . Damn, I don't have a chance with you, do I?" 

"Oh, sure you do, Jim, get me home and I'll show you how big a chance you have." (giggle) 

Hi Cynthia, 

The guys are coming (no pun intended). Hang on, they'll get there as soon as they pick up that tea. 

debbi 

sincerely hoping they show up soon, I like that story and want more  
  


* * *

Tidbit #3

(In response to Yvonne's Masterpiece Theater Presents The Sentinel, this was  
written...)

Culture Comes to Senad  
  


Good evening. I'm Alistair Cooke and you're not. More importantly, I'm dead, which gives me insight into our latest series of teleplays. Tonight begins a six week run of .... The Sentinel. 

(fade to black, cue up episode one) 

(fade to black, cue on Alistair again) 

Join us each Sunday evening for the following mysteries: 

  * 'The Curious Case of the Dead Dominatrix' 
  * 'The Unspeakable Depravity at the Phoenix Club' 
  * 'The Murderer Wore Gold Lame' 
  * 'Death Left It's Keys in the Basket by the Door' 
  * 'Bawdy Night' 



For Masterpiece Theater, I'm Alistair Cooke. Good night. 

(ba da bum bum bum .....) 

Masterpiece Theater was made possible by a grant from Mobil Corporation .... 'cause we understand the importance of proper lubrication. 

Sarah  
  


* * *

Tidbit #4

Work was really boring today, and now you must suffer the result. Imagine, if you will, if the author of the Dick and Jane books, remember them, wrote TS slash. 

The TS First Grade Readers  
  


This is Jim. Jim is a cop. He has a gun. See Jim shoot his gun. Shoot, Jim, shoot. Jim has a friend. His name is Blair. Blair has a phone. See Blair dial. Dial, Blair, dial. Jim likes Blair. See Jim touch Blair. See Blair kiss Jim. Touch, Jim, touch. Kiss, Jim, kiss. See Blair sit on Jim's lap. Jim likes that. See Jim cup Blair's ass. Squeeze, Jim, squeeze. See Blair moan. He is happy. Jim is happy. Blair and Jim are very happy.  
  
  


( And now, forgive me please, if Dr. Seuss wrote TS slash. ) 

This is Jim.  
He is trim.  
I would like to play with him  


I am Blair.  
I have hair.  
Jim, please kiss me everywhere!  


Would you kiss me on a train?  
Would you kiss me on a plane?  
Would you kiss me on a boat?  
Would you kiss me near a goat?  
Would you kiss me here or there?  
Would you kiss me everywhere?  


Would you kiss me, give me a diamond?  
Would you kiss me next to Simon?  
Would kiss me in your jacket?  
Would you kiss me near Lee Brackett?  
Would you kiss me while burning cash?  
Would you kiss me while shooting Lash?  
Would you kiss me here or there?  
Jim, please kiss me everywhere!  


Okay, please don't email me and tell me I'm weird. I already know that. I'm just sooooo bored today!  
  
N'Wanda  
  


* * *

Tidbit #5

Re: Kim's Hunger/Feeding Frenzy

Too Hot to Handle 

Case Report XX69-1 

Agent Mulder and I were informed of 22 cases of spontaneous combustion yesterday evening, covering all areas in the US and a couple in Canada as well. All 22 were women ranging from 18-60, and all were sitting in front of their computers when it happened. The computers were unfortunately destroyed in the ensuing heat so what they were looking at is unknown. The families of the victims all claim that they were checking their email and one man remembers his wife saying he should hop into bed and prepare himself because Kim had done it again. It is uncertain at this time who "Kim" is. Interestingly, all the women belonged to two email lists - sfx and senad. I have been unable to ascertain at this time what those groups are, however agent Mulder seemed to know immediately. He has closed the case, claiming that there was no intentional foul play and has gone home. He seemed rather agitated, however when asked if he wanted company he said that he needed to catch up on his email and go to bed. This case is officially closed barring more incidents. 

Elizabeth  
  


* * *

Tidbit #6

CREATIVE LOVE...  
(an excerpt from "Blame It On The Night" by Senta Nahll)  
(coming to a zine near you.....) 

((For what its worth... this is totally unedited as of yet, so please forgive all typos and such.))  
  


"J-jesus!" Blair squeaked from his perch on Jim's broad shoulder. He clung on for dear life as his partner ascended the stairway. "Careful, man! Don't drop me!" When they reached the top, his world spun again as he was dropped on the bed. 

"Whoa!" he yelled as he bounced. 

Ellsion looked down at Sandburg for a moment and then straddled him. Without a word the detective grabbed the tails of his own tee shirt and ripped it from his chest. 

Blair's eyes widened with disbelief and delight. After a couple of speechless seconds, all he could get out was a laughing, "oh My GOD!" 

Jim threw the tattered remnants of his shirt aside and turned a hungry look back to Blair who immediately sobered, looked at his own clothes, twisted and made for the edge of the bed. Ellsion caught him by the back pockets of his jeans and dragged him back. "Ah ahn!" he growled. "Not so fast, Chief." He flipped Blair over to look up at him, then reached for his collar. 

Sandburg locked his arms across himself. "Don't tear my clothes off! I don't have that many and you get pissed if I wear yours!" 

Ellison moved his arms aside and went for his collar once again. Blair looked up at him, a little breathless, wincing in anticipation of losing his favorite tie-dye tee. To his surprise, the larger man simply moved his big hands down to the bottom of the shirt and pulled it off over his head, vest and all. 

Jim admired his small companion's chest for a moment, tracing the pattern of the hair with his gaze, then leaned forward and kissed Blair's forehead. "You told me I was a caveman when we met that first time, remember?" he reminded as he trailed kisses down that turned up nose and took Sandburg's mouth once again. His right thumb found the nipple ring and began to manipulate it. The reaction was both electric and immediate. 

"Yow! Jim! Shit! You're driving me crazy!" Blair gasped as he broke free from Jim's mouth. 

Ellison smiled wolfishly. "That's good, isn't it?" 

Blair thought a moment and sighed, "Yes. It's a good crazy." His eyes traveled down Ellison's beautiful chest to his washboard abs, then to the button fly of his jeans. Instinctively he reached over and started undoing the buttons one by one. "This little piggy went to market." He said looking up impishly as the first button released. "This little piggy stayed home." 

Jim leaned back and watched with an amused look on his face. 

"This little piggy had roast beef." Blair continued. "This little piggy had none." 

Ellison's brows raised slightly as he cocked his head to one side watching the game. 

"And this little piggy." Blair lowered his eyes to the last button, did a double take and laughed. "*This* big piggy isn't wearing any *underwear!*" 

Jim smiled again and shrugged. "Button fly makes me adventurous."  
  
  


okay...okay. Its not spectacular... but I don't write very much. I'm an artist, not a brain surgeon.(G)  
  


* * *

Tidbit #7

This is a test of the National Emergency Sentinel System. This is only a test. 

"Oh, yeah Jim, yeah. That feels so gooood."  
(Heavy breathing.)  
"Yeah, god, Jim, yes. Yeah, oh, oh, just a little lower......... lower.........lower. Ahhhhhhhh........."  
(mumbling too low for even sentinel hearing)  
"Jim please........."  


This has been a test of the National Emergency Sentinel System. This was only a test. If this had been an actual emergency the sounds you just heard would have been followed by instructions. 

Examples being: 

"Fuck me," Blair purred over his shoulder as he wiggled his ass suggestively. The movement seemed to hold the Sentinel in a trance for a moment as he watch the slightly swaying curves of the pale white ass before him. Then with out warning he pounced, his chest pressing into Blair's back, as his arms engulfed the smaller man, as his large hard cock worked its way between the ass cheeks of the man beneath him. etc..........  
  
  


Banshee (who wanted to know what gave, when no senad posts were forthcoming for quite some time...)  
  


* * *

Tidbit #8

On the way to work today I saw two gentlemen (oh, I'd say they were in their 60s or older) standing beside each other, looking into the engine of a car. Both men were standing close together with their hands clasped behind their back. Immediately, as I waited for the light to change, I started to create a slashy dialogue for them. For the sake of this list, I'll call the men Jim and Blair. :-)  
  


Breakdown  
  


Jim: Looks like the engine's shot, babe. 

Blair: (sigh) Oh well. Jim, hold my hand. 

Jim: I want to, babe, but we're out in the public. 

Blair: No one will notice. They're going by too fast to see. 

Jim: (about to reach over and grab Blair's hand when he hears the traffic lights start to switch over) Sorry, babe. We'll have to settle for keeping our hands behind us and leaning in close.  
  


Well, I did say I was bored. 

Laura  
  


* * *

Tidbit #9

(a possible third season plot where Jim had to make the decision between saving Blair's life and some innocent civilian bystander...)  
  


FLUSHING AWAY THE GUILT  
  


...and suppose this innocent was a CHILD!...ooooooooo, Blair would lose here and Jim would still tear himself up even though he *knew* he had to protect the child before an adult, even if that adult is Blair...oooooooo.... 

And now Blair's hanging onto life by a thin thread and Jim's zoning out in the hospital's mens room with nothing to keep him from going out completely except the soft gentle flushes of the toilets....whooosh, whooosh....(jiggle) ...whooosh. 

"Focus, Jim, Focus on the sound," he could almost hear Blair's sweet voice enter through his wax clogged ears. The sharp curse from another occupant in the bathroom, as a urinal backflushed on a doctor's slacks, shook him out of his fog as he really heard Blair's voice calling for him....from 23 floors up. 

Rushing to get there, he accidently ran into a nurse. Excusing himself as he picked up himself, her and the organ transplant she was carrying, he ran into the elevator and pressed the button to go up. 

Racing down the hall, he reached Blair's room just as he was being wheeled into emergency surgery. OH, NO!!!! There was the nurse Jim ran into downstairs and that was Blair's transplant she was carrying....AAAAAaagggghhhh!!! He done it again...He hurt his baby, Blair who was going to go around for the rest of his life missing something important inside...and it was all Jim's fault... again. 

The big man retreated now to the men's room on this floor, he needed to calm down again. Hands on the walls, he closed his eyes and concentrated.... 

Whooosh...whooosh....(jiggle, jiggle)...whooosh... 

Aaahh, now he felt better...  
  
  


(Don't yell at me, I didn't start this)...;] 

TACS  
  


* * *

Tidbit #10

In a discussion on another list, it was supposed that certain characters in THE PROS, DUE SOUTH and TS would look great dressed in a Mountie Uniform: namely Bodie, Fraser (of course!) and Jim. But what about a plot to pull three such disparate shows together? Hmmm... 

(special acknowledgement to T'Mar who got the thread rolling...) 

Kendall and Malissa alternately posted: 

>Actually if the real timeline was kept *and* we borrow a bit from Bren's  
>Pros/Sentinel story, we could imagine a reason for B&D, F&V, and B&J to all  
>be in the same story and I'm sure someone could come up with a reason for  
>the studly one of each pair to put on the Big Red Suit (and no, I don't  
>mean Santa's). A mature Bodie in the uniform works just as well for me.  


Too easy! The Mounties are doing some showy thing on horses for this CopCon and two of Fraser's team come down with something that puts them out for the count (I wouldn't rule out sabotage by our guys' better halves). Naturally Bodie and Jim can ride (Bodie did ride in one ep didn't he?), can fit the available uniforms and are only too pleased to help out their new pal. Horses, men, uniforms, have I forgotten anything? 

>And just so the others don't feel left out, Vecchio can take Doyle and  
>Blair shopping for tailored Armani suits.  
  
  


MEN IN BLACK  
  


"Man, I can *not* afford this." He turned in front of the three way mirror. Vecchio grabbed him by the upper arms and gave him a stern look. 

"Blair, you can't afford not to afford it. He's gonna be in the Mountie outfit, babes will be all over him. I've seen it before. You've gotta make sure he only has eyes for you." He smiled warmly at the fetching vision he held. "Besides, you look great." 

"Yeah," Doyle walked up behind them, smoothing his cuffs, and smiled at him over Vecchio's shoulder, "great." Blair wondered if being the subject of two feral, predatory, street cop grins was too much of a good thing. He'd started privately thinking of them as Curly Ray and Larry Ray, but the way their eyes were gleaming at him drove all Stooges related thoughts from his mind. He turned back to the mirror, figuring that was safer. Three slim, hard men in impeccable Italian designer suits looked back at him. "Shit." 

"What?" Vecchio asked. 

"We'll be arrested if we try and get back into that convention." 

"What!" from Doyle. 

"Guys," Blair gestured at their reflection, "we look like the Mafia."  
  


Malissa  
(ducking and running)  
  


* * *

Tidbit #11

Re: a certain awful movie playing in the theaters currently...  
  
MIMIC  
  


"That's the last time I go to a movie some college pal of yours recommended, Chief," Jim said as he opened the door to the loft. 

"I never said Connor recommended the film, just that he thought it looked interesting." 

"Just what is Connor studying?" 

"Entimology. Bugs, man." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "No wonder he thought it looked interesting." He tossed his keys on the table by the door. "And when was that written? 20 years ago? They don't make you wait 48 hours to look for a missing child anymore. Especially if the kid's autistic. And they have schools for kids like that now." 

Blair put up his jacket. "You're supposed to suspend disbelief, Jim. Not pick at the small stuff." 

Jim grabbed a beer from the 'fridge and plopped down on the sofa. "If the movie weren't so dull I wouldn't have the time to pick at the small stuff, Chief." He took a drag from his beer before saying, "I thought it was supposed to be a horror film." 

"It was," Blair said as he sat down next to him. Jim drapped his arm over his lover's shoulder as Blair snuggled in closer. 

"So that's why you were laughing when the one guy went face to face with a giant cockroach." 

Blair shook his head. "That was the guy next to me." 

"That was the whole audience, babe. You included." 

Blair finished his beer, put the bottle down, and said, "So, what do you want to do now?" 

Jim flashed him a suggestive leer. "Definitely not something that would make an audience laugh." 

"Do I get to be the audience?" 

Jim put his empty bottle beside Blair's. "Just don't forget that I insist on audience participation."  
  
  


Laura  
  


* * *

Tidbit #12

MIMIC (the movie)

( Saw it. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll kiss $4.25 good-bye. All this and bugs too.) 

Beats the Bjeebers out of Event Horizon though. You'll laugh, you'll barf, and you don't even get bugs. 

For a good time, and a good view, try KULL.  
  


JIMZILLA MEETS KULL by Senta Nahll  
  


B: "Did you see the size a'that guy's pecs, Man?"  
J: "You thought those were big?"  
B: "Not as big as yours, Godzilla."  
J: (Smug smile)  
B: **Getting some tonight! YES!**  
  
  


* * *

Tidbit #13

(6pm news cast) 

"It's a great day in Cascade today. As I'm sure you all know, the hostage situation that started at 8am this morning in the First International Bank has come to an end. Thanks to one quick thinking James Ellison, a detective in the Major Crimes division of the Cascade Police department." 

(Picture of James Ellison flashes on the TV screen) 

"Detective Ellison was able to enter the building and diffuse the situation without any of the hostages getting injured. Despite his heroic feats, the Detective insists that he could not have done it without the help of one Blair Sandburg, a teaching fellow from the local university and part time consultant to the police department." 

(Picture of Blair Sandburg flashes on the TV screen) 

(after a few moments the picture switches back to the news room casters.) 

"Now, there is something you don't see everyday," said the male caster to his companion. "Giving credit to others for such a heroic deed." 

"It sure is Richard, but then Detective Ellison has always given credit where credit is due. I'm sure you remember last year when he helped put away that seral killer, Terry Duke." 

"I sure do, Shelly. Even though it was generally thought that he was the hero of the day, the good Detective went out of his way to make sure that everyone knew it was a team effort." 

"Actually, come to think of it, wasn't Mr. Sandburg there to?" 

"I believe that you're right, Shelly. It seems that he and Detective Ellison make a good pair." 

"Moving on to our next story, it looks to be a good day all throughout the great northwest." Shelly said as she turned back to face the camera and straighten the sheets of paper in front of her. "It seems that today has also seen an end to the almost two month-long attacks against mailmen out in the rural area of Lane County." 

(a small picture appears in the corner of the screen showing a small house set back in some large trees and bushes.) 

"These attacks against the mail carriers have been happening at this address (852307 Fire Rd, Lorainne, Or 97499) due to a late package. The package (Shelly consults her notes) a Zine that had been delayed because of *real life* interference on the other end, was finally delivered today. The address belonging to the package's receiver, is that of Brandy Dare, also known as Banshee." 

(the picture at the corner of the screen is replaced by a picture of Brandy. A woman in her early 20's with long brown hair, and glasses, smiling innocently at the camera) {Smiling innocently? Must be an *OLD* picture} 

"It appears that Banshee was suffering from a massive Fan Fiction Withdrawal. From several on-site witnesses it seems that as soon as the Zine in question, was placed in her hand she calmed down. It has been reported that she has now retreated back into her room with the Zine and a Mountain Dew in hand. Locals suspect that she will not surface for several hours if not days." 

(Shelly turns back to Richard, a big smile on her face) 

"It's always good to see happen ending, don't you think?" 

"Yes it is, Shelly. Fan Fiction can be quite an addiction, and sometimes there is nothing that one can really do. Of course "on line" fiction and Zines are the best, and as far as I know, only way to deal with the dreaded disease of Fan Fiction Withdrawal." 

"That's right Richard. Before we go, I want to let anyone out there know, that if you or someone you know is suffering for this disease there are ways to get help. The first is to go on line. If you don't have a computer or one with on line access try going to your local library or college. They are usually more then willing to help. Do a search for fan fiction or zines. The people you meet there are professionals and will be able to show you where to get fiction as well as providing support groups." 

"Well, it seems that is all the time we have tonight. This is Shelly Roberts..." 

"...And Richard Black saying good night." 

(The camera pulls away and the lights dim as the credits roll.) 

End  
  
  
  


It's here! It's here! It's here! It's here! It's here! 

Thank you Mysti!!!!!!!!! I (as well as all of the mail men in the area) love ya!!!! 

Banshee, (Who is retreating to her room for the next several hours, and is even thinking of calling in sick just so she can stay home and read it.)  
  


* * *

Tidbit #14

Re: 1997 Worldcon in San Antonio, which a few Senners attended...

((Any recollection of which stills dealer this was? Anyone? I'm guessing Hollywood Book and Poster, as they've got good Sen stuff, but if there's someplace else too, I'd love to hear about it!)) 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, c'mere!" Blair pulled at his lover's arm, dragging him across the room full of art. 

"Sandburg, _what_?" Jim hissed, pulling his sleeve out of the younger man's grip. He'd been accosted by a Xena lookalike, growled at by a Klingon, and had sat through a panel on some kind of fictional society that Blair told him had a Sentinel-like character. Jim wasn't sure what the hell that had to do with Real Life, but what the hell -- it made the kid happy, and that made Jim happy. Usually. 

"This!" the curly-haired man said with a flourish, pointing at the back of an art display. 

Jim looked, and felt his mouth drop open. 

Who would've thought that Kirk and Spock were... THAT to each other? And what the hell were those tendril-things hanging off Spock's dick? And how could he pack all that into a regular Starfleet Uniform?? 

"That's it, Chief. Back to the room." Jim turned and started for the elevators. 

"Jim? Jiiim??" Blair took off after him, afraid he'd finally pushed it too far. Jim hadn't been entirely thrilled to go to this con to begin with, and now he'd pissed him off.... 

Blair ducked into the elevator just as the doors were closing, opening his mouth, then closing it again as Jim gave him a glare. Maybe this wasn't the place.... 

They got out at their floor, and moved between clusters of partiers, Jim unlocking the room and pushing Blair in ahead of him. 

"What the hell was that?" Jim asked, trying not to laugh at the look on Blair's face. "Huh?" Before Blair could respond, he leaned in to grope Blair's crotch. "Am I suposed to think that _that_ dick would've fit into _that_ uniform? I mean, when _you_ get hard, you won't even wear tight jeans!" Blair was stunned, although Jim could feel his cock beginning to stiffen. "And those tentacle-things! What do they do, wrap around his balls like a cock ring?" 

Blair began to laugh with Jim, arms going around Jim's neck in a loose hug. "Man, you really had me going there!" 

Jim tightened his grip on Blair's cock. "And now? Do I have you goin' now?"  
  
  


Ann, always hungry for more -- photos and art and cons and J/B ;)  
  


* * *

Tidbit #15

((Please ignore this. I think my emails are not going out. This is a test. This is only a test.)) 

OBSENAD: Equipment Test 

"Jim." 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"Have you been messing with my email?" 

"No, why?" 

"Well, I've sent out several replies to a discussion thread and none of them have shown up." 

"Are you getting anything else?" 

"Yeah, man, it's slow, but there does seem to be a trickle of mail coming in." 

"But not your stuff?" 

"Right." 

"Maybe you're not holding your mouth right." 

"What?" 

"Maybe you're not holding your mouth right. Here, let me check it out." 

"JIMMMMMM.......mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." 

"Well, it seems to be working pretty good. But just to be sure let me check it again." 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Wow!!!" 

"Yep, must be the email server. Don't worry, Chief, it'll get fixed. In the meantime, we can check out the rest of your equipment." 

"Oooohhhh, Jjjiimmmm." 

Well, while Jim's checking out Blair's equipment, I'll just enjoy what is coming in. 

debbi  
  


* * *

Tidbit #16

Re: Senad List Etiquette, What's Not Allowed....

"Do You Swear?"  
"...Yes, Frequently." --- by May A. Culpa

Baliff: Ma'am. Place your right/left hand on Det. Ellison's crotch, raise your eyebrow and repeat after me. "I solemnly swear that I will never, ever, ever send attachments again." 

Defendent: "I solemnly swear that I will NEVER (!) EVER (!!) EVER(!!!) send..." 

Baliff: Ma'am. It is not necessary to punctuate your statement by sqeezing Det. Ellison's...equipment. 

Defendent: oh...um..."attachments again." 

Baliff: Now. About your *other* mailing list faux pas. - Mr. Sandburg will you please step forward. (???!!!)  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
